


I'm Not Jesus

by archiveofthebeast



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: And that's all I got to say on that, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofthebeast/pseuds/archiveofthebeast
Summary: Spoiler alert: you have sex with Belphegor.Reader's implied to have a dick but no gender indication beyond that.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	I'm Not Jesus

Warm covers. Soft pillows. The plush bed beneath, and the demon in your arms, curled up tight, back against your chest. This seemed to be the norm for you and Belphegor most evenings. This relationship had been going on for a while; you remember it began with his half-asleep confession.  _ I’m in love with you.  _ He didn’t even realize he was saying it until his eyes shot open, flipping over to look at you. He’s opened up since then, like a moonflower that blooms only in the cover of nighttime. It was a surprise to the brothers, for sure, expecting their youngest sibling to care only about his mattress.

It was like any night. He was up against you, interlocking his fingers with a wayward hand. His body was warm. It was always so warm. You almost didn’t need the blankets. He shifted slightly.

“Are you still awake?”

You stretch your legs a bit and sigh, holding him closer. “Never thought I’d hear you say that.”

“I am now.” You could hear the smile in his voice, imagining the little smirk painted across his lips. “I’m not feeling all that tired.”

“That’s another shocker.” You kiss below his jawline. “Something on your mind?”

“Yeah. You.” He chuckles. Your face flushes a bit. “Oh, you liked that, didn’t you?”

“I do like it when you talk about me.”

“Well, good. I’ve been thinking about you a lot.” He traces shapes in the palm of your hand. “I missed you today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. More than usual.” He brings your hand to his lips, pressing against the digits one by one. “Were you thinking about me?”

“I think about you plenty.”

“There’s a certain way I’ve been thinking about you.”

“Oh?” You curl in close to his ear. “How so?”

“You must think there’s some hidden meaning in my words,” he chuckles again, back shifting against your chest as he moves. “Seems you’re the dirty one in this relationship.”

“Bullshit,” you move to wrap an arm around his shoulder. “You’re literally in bed, all day, every day. I bet you’re doing stuff in here that I don’t even know about.”

“Sure,” he snickers back. It makes your stomach tickle. “So say I do. You think it’s because I’m waiting for you to get back?”

“Maybe,” you feel your face heat up.

“Maybe? Well, maybe  _ you  _ think about  _ me.  _ Maybe you touch yourself, late at night, while I’m fast asleep.”

You swallow hard.

“Or maybe you just  _ think  _ I’m fast asleep. Maybe I’m fully awake, hearing every little muffled noise you’re making.” He pushes his body against yours. “What’s more exciting to you? The risk of being caught, or knowing you’re already in trouble?”

You feel his backside rub up against your hardening groin. To say the idea of jacking off while Belphegor was asleep next to you didn’t excite you would be a lie. He read you like a book and you didn’t even care because it felt so good.

The smile reappears in his voice. “So that’s what you’re into. You dirty human.” You know he doesn’t mean it with malice; he’s just being a tease. And it’s working. Your briefs feel a little too tight now. You’d thought about Belphegor like this before. It wasn’t really something that got brought up. You’d assumed that Belphegor wasn’t the type to want sex. But either that was wrong or you were madly misinterpreting his advances. “Hey, come on. I can’t be the only one doing the work here.” He grabs your hand, previously roaming around his neck, and slips it below his beltline. Belphegor’s loose sweatpants have now stretched out, forming a tent over his erection.

“So you get off on teasing me. Great,” you mutter, feeling him gently.

“I get off on a  _ lot  _ more than just teasing you.” He flips over, now facing you, wrapping a leg around your hip as he brings himself close to you. His lips trace against yours, whispering in your ear. “If you don’t want this, say so now.”

“I definitely want this. And I think you do, too.” You feel him smile against your skin.

“Finally.” His lips meet yours once again, with an ignited passion, moving quickly against you. You do what you can to keep up with this strange boost of energy from the Avatar of Sloth. His hands are deft, already pressing on your chest, unbuttoning your shirt, pushing open so he can feel your skin. His tongue darts out of his mouth, pressing into yours. The heat coming off of him is intense, burning like irons in a fire. You hardly know what to do with yourself. You run your hands under his shirt, up and down his stomach, around his back. He disconnects from your lips, groaning.

“You ever done this before?” He pants out.

“No,” you reply.

“Me either.” His eyes flicker downwards as he presses his lips to your neck, trailing down, leaving bites here and there. Enough to make a temporary mark, but not enough to hurt. He’d mellowed out ever since that day you first got him out of his attic. Now he was intent on protecting you, even if he did it in a haphazard fashion. His erection pressed up against your thigh. He groaned again against your skin. You moved to unbutton your pants, slipping them off, discarded to the side to be forgotten about.

Belphegor pushes away, only for a moment, so he can undress, slipping off his jacket and shirt, sweatpants going along with them. His body is almost on full display. Now, all that’s left on you two is underwear--his hardened cock is prominent under his boxers, leaving little to the imagination.

“Like what you see?” He smirks, raking his eyes over your body. He props himself up, arms outstretched, beckoning you back to him. You comply, kneeling between his legs and pressing your mouths together one again, even more feverish than before, tongues in a rhythm only the two of you knew. Belphegor’s nails rake over your back, teasing the edge of your briefs, eventually gripping your ass. You jolt forward, on instinct, rubbing against him.

“God damn,” you swear, pulling back from his lips.

“Come on. Don’t keep me waiting much longer,” he commands. You’re already a few steps ahead of him, slipping off your briefs and tossing them to the side. Your cock stands ready, aching for the demon’s touch. Belphegor stares at it, then back up at you. He slips off his own boxers. His erection bounces from being moved, and once the boxers are fully off, his anatomy is on display to you. It’s not like you expected. You should have gotten a rundown of demon anatomy before you got to this point.

“Um,” you get a good look at… whatever’s happening. He has some sort of cock, that’s for sure. But it’s not like a human’s. It looks more like a light purple, tapered rod, dark purple vein running on its underside. Below that, it became some sort of innard structure, also dark purple. It was confusing. It was hot. You probably made way too many assumptions about Belphegor’s sexual anatomy.

“Something wrong?”

“I just… okay. I don’t know how to navigate this at all.” You scratch the back of your head.

“What a turn off,” he scoffs, ghosting a hand over his cock. “You seem overly concerned with something that should come as naturally to you as eating and breathing.”

“Was that an insult?”

“Did you take it as one?”

“Just a little.” You grunt and push yourself a little closer to him. As he breathes, you watch his cock pulse. “Sorry for not knowing everything about your body.”

“I wasn’t going to comment on yours. I thought you were just some kind of freak.” He chuckles again. “Finger me.”

“What?”

“You heard me, right? I said, finger me.” His glare was intense, thrumming with raw sexual energy, commanding you to do everything he says, even though he has his back on the mattress. “I can’t wait all night.”

You take a deep breath, steadying yourself. You place a hand on Belphegor’s thigh, thumb pressing circles into it. He shifts around slightly. You gingerly circle a finger around his hole, taking note of what it does to him. He’s squirming a bit more now, and as you pull back, you see the tip of your finger is coated in slick. He could have been turned on like this the whole time you two were together, the whole day, in fact. Heat pools in your stomach.

You press your finger in, watching his facial expression change. He pants slightly, eyes closed. “Come on. More.” You add another, to his orders, slowly thrusting them in and out of him. He throws his head back, arm over his eyes, moaning. When you curl your fingers, his hips thrust, cock bouncing. You take your other hand off his thigh and wrap it around his erection, moving in sync with your fingers inside of him. “Holy fuck,” he pants, gripping the bedsheets in his hand. “Don’t stop.” You continue, the sound of skin against skin filling the room until he pushes you away with his legs, motioning for you to stop. “Fuck me. I-I want you to fuck me, right now.” He hooks his heels behind your back, pulling you in close. You stumble and catch yourself before falling on top of him, now hovering above his body, cock quivering close to his opening.

“Are you sure?” You press your forehead to his.

He wraps his arms around your neck. “I’ve never been more sure about anything.” Your lips connect again, and you press into him, feeling his legs tighten around your waist as he groans into your mouth, chest rumbling with ecstasy. The sensation is far different from what you expected, but it’s not  _ bad,  _ far from it. The inside of Belphegor feels like heaven, a strange descriptor to use for the genitals of a demon, but the only thing you could think of. He presses up against your groin, as if you have more to offer to him. You pull out and thrust back in, watching him throw his head back and moan harder, this time with your name attached to the end of it, coming out of him like a desperate plea; a prayer.

As you thrusted, you felt his cock bounce off your stomach, dripping its own fluid from the tip, and you grip it again, pleasuring Belphegor both inside and out. You feel his walls press in on you, sweat dripping down and off your face, onto his body, his stomach wildly rising and falling with his arousal growing and growing, yearning for release, only at your hands. “I-I’m about to cum,” he stutters out. “Don’t stop now.”

You speed up, feeling your own high growing, completely entranced by Belphegor’s rhythmic movements against the mattress, his stifled breathing from your thrusts, everything about him you were so madly in love with. This was more than just the two of you having sex--it was some sacred confirmation of your relationship, it said that you two have known each other in one of the closest ways possible. Belphegor moans one last time as his walls press down on your cock, milking you of your seed, taking in as much of you as he can as he ejaculates on your chest and his stomach.

After a few beats, you pull out of him, sighing, running a hand over his cheek. “Belphegor?”

“Yeah?” He looks up at you, eyes returning to their tired state, yawning.

“Was that okay?”

“Okay? That was  _ incredible.  _ I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to be my first.” He smiles, wrapping his arms around you, cuddling up close. You smile back at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Maybe round two?”

“Yeah, no. Goodnight.” He smiles and closes his eyes. You shove his shoulder playfully as he giggles, nestling his face into the crook of your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for being a virgin


End file.
